


Happy New year

by Kayuri



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Festivals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/pseuds/Kayuri
Summary: Rahkirr Wollte nur das Neujahrsfest in Einsamkeit genießen. War das zu viel verlangt?





	Happy New year

 Es gab Tage, da sehnte Rahkirr sich nach den Wüsten von Elsweyr, und verabscheute die eisige Tundra Himmelsrands. Heute war einer solcher Tage. Rahkirr saß, zusammen mit seinen Reisegefährten (Zwei Dunmer namens Tenanas Blutbringer und Jenassa Drunas, eine Nord namens Lydia Steinbrecher und ein weiterer Khajiit namens Kharjo), in einer Kutsche auf dem weg nach Einsamkeit, wo heute das Neujahrsfest in sämtlichen Facetten stattfinden sollte. Im Moment allerdings herrschte bei Rahkirr eher wenig festliche Stimmung - momentan ähnelte er eher einer Pelzkugel als allem anderen. In einem erbärmlichen versuch sich aufzuwärmen hatte er sein Fell aufgeplustert, was ihn aber doch eher lächerlich wirkte.  
„Oh, wie Rahkirr diese Kälte verabscheut. Dieser sehnt sich nach der vertrauten Wärme von Elsweyr…“ murmelte er leise in sich hinein. Der andere Khajiit gab ein zustimmendes nicken von sich, woraufhin seine Gefährtinnen anfingen zu lachen.  
„Himmelsrand wird euch Khajiit auf ewig zu kalt sein. Kharjo hofft noch immer darauf, dass wir ihn an einen warmen Ort bringen. Wir würden es ja gern tun, aber es gibt nun mal keine warmen Orte in Himmelsrand.“ Tenanas Stimme war erstaunlich leise, aber es war keine natürliche Weise. Sie hielt ihre Stimme wohlbedacht leise, und dennoch hörte man sie laut und deutlich.  
„Ihr habt nicht Unrecht, Werte Dame. Dieser ist ein Suthay-Rath, kein Cathay-Rath. Rahkirr’s Fell ist nicht dick genug für diese Gefilde. Und doch hat dieser sich in seiner Dummheit auf den weg hierher gemacht.“ Rahkirr ließ den Kopf hängen. Mittlerweile war die Kutsche kurz vor Einsamkeit, und das geschäftige Treiben war hörbar.  
Einsamkeit war von sich aus schon ein beeindruckender, wenn auch trister Ort. Die Feierlichkeiten zum Neujahrsfest verliehen den grauen Steinmauern aber eine geradezu magische Atmosphäre. Überall waren Leute, Händler priesen ihre Waren an, verschiedene Stände boten die unterschiedlichen Neujahrstraditionen an. Argonier veranstalteten ihr Fischgunstmahl, Bretonen boten ihre Künste als Narren dar, Altmer sammelten für Kriegswaisen, Bosmer bewarfen Passanten und Mitspieler mit Schlammbällen, Dunmer tanzten Lachens den Lavastampfer, Khajiit versuchten sich an der Prüfung der Fünfkrallenlist. Es war selten, dass die verschiedenen Völker so nah beieinander waren, und sich nicht die Köpfe einschlugen. Rahkirr mochte die Atmosphäre die herrschte sehr. Im Moment saß er an einem der zahllosen Stände die Ale und Wein ausschenkten, und amüsierte sich. Er hatte einen netten Bretonischen Trinkpartner namens Sam gefunden, der bereits mehrere Nord unter den Tisch getrunken hatte, und kein Stück betrunken wirkte.   
„Rahkirr muss zugeben, er ist beeindruckt, Sam. Ihr wirkt nicht so, als würde der Alkohol euch schaden. Dieser ist neidisch.“ Er grinste ein wenig, und sein Schwanz zuckte ein wenig. Er war bereits ein wenig angeheitert, und versuchte nun, es ein wenig ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Es brachte niemanden was, sich vor aller Augen zum Narren zu machen, wenn man nicht gerade das fest der Bretonen feierte.  
„Da müsst ihr nicht neidisch sein, mein Freund,“ sagte Sam, und klopfte Rahkirr auf die Schulter. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als viel trinken zu können. Man muss…“ er wankte ein wenig, „…Spaß haben können. Nicht nur mit Alkohol, Hauptsache Spaß… ihr Khajiit könnt das wirklich gut. Ihr lasst euch nichts sagen, dass gefällt mir.“ Sam grinste, und mit einem Mal fiel Rahkirr auf, dass Sams Zähne deutlich schärfer waren, als sie sein sollten, und es waren nicht nur die Eckzähne, wie es bei einem Vampir der Fall wäre. Sam bemerkte, wohin Rahkirr’s Blick fiel, und das grinsen wurde breiter.   
„Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor, irgendwelches Unheil anzurichten. Ich bin nur hier, um die Feierlichkeiten zu genießen. Es gibt so wenig Möglichkeiten für mich, mit unter euch sterbliche zu mischen.“ Damit hob er den Krug als würde er grüßen, und trank ihn auf ex aus.  
„Sangiin...“ hauchte Rahkirr währenddessen, und versuchte, der Versuchung, den Kopf gegen die Mauern zu schlagen zu widerstehen. Das würde auch nur er schaffen, sich einen Daedrischen Prinzen als Trinkpartner zu suchen.   
  



End file.
